


Do I Shoot?

by oathkeeprrr



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathkeeprrr/pseuds/oathkeeprrr
Summary: He wasn't human, he was a Monster, and only I knew.





	Do I Shoot?

d̷o̷ ̷i̷ ̷s̷h̷o̷o̷t̷?

i̷ ̷d̷o̷

 

I should give context first. My name's Lee Minhyuk, and I wasn’t planning to shoot. Trust me, murder and guns; totally against, it's cruel. But I had to shoot him. Yoo Kihyun wasn’t human. No matter how well he hid it, and how well he behaved. I always knew he wasn’t normal. Now you must be questioning, whos ‘Yoo Kihyun’ he’s my now dead boyfriend. It’s a long story; and If you’ve got time, I wouldn’t mind sharing before I have to go. I can’t really stay, and if anyone asked about ‘Lee Minhyuk’ the used to be idol, you never saw me; thank you. I most likely sound crazy, and you won’t believe a single word I’m going to say, I mean I just killed my boyfriend. How insane is that? Fuck, right I’m off topic. So you  want to hear? Alright, But I don't have much time.

 

✧✦✧

 

Minhyuk and Kihyun have been together shortly after their debut as part of the boy group Monsta X. But the entire time from before debut to now, Minhyuk always though something about Kihyun was off. Even his adoration for the male didn’t kill that lingering thought that always found its way to the front of his mind. And if he was able to put that idea off, he wouldn’t have stayed up late sometimes and watching Kihyun so closely. He wouldn’t have followed him that night. It took two years, but he finally found out why Kihyun seemed to off. So wrong. Kihyun was human, this world was mortal. But Kihyun wasn't’ entirely human. Minhyuk saw it that night. The way the others eyes would glow, and how easily he was able to murder, how easily Kihyun would do such an inhumane thing.

 

Minhyuk sucked in a breathe, startled, terrified of what his loved one was doing. He took a step back, kicking something by accident; catching Kihyuns attention. The way his eyes glew a bright umber scared Minhyuk, made his blood freeze. But it didn’t stop him from trying to move, to run, to get back to the dorm as fast as possible and crawl into bed horrified, unable to make a sound. He laid awake the rest of that night, until he heard the footsteps in the hallway, either someone randomly woke up at 5am, or Kihyun just got back. Minhyuk found himself holding his breath as his shared rooms door opened. The sound of Kihyuns steps and mutters were soft but audible to Minhyuk. He froze in place, he just witnessed his loved on kill another being, he watched his loved one be a monster and show how inhumane he actually was. And the memory wouldn’t stop playing in his head for the rest of the time. It was a reply engraving the images into his brain, forcing him to live with the idea that the boy he adored and loved, named Yoo Kihyun was anything but normal. And he couldn't do anything to stop it.

 

✧✦✧

 

Time seemed to slow when Minhyuk found out about Kihyun. He even started to drift slightly, not wanting to get close or do as much of the things they used to do. Kihyun noticed but never questioned; he didn’t want to bother Minhyuk or bring up any bad memories. He wanted to make sure Minhyuk was okay, but he didn’t want to hurt him. Minhyuk was the one person Kihyun never wanted to hurt.

 

Maybe that's why Kihyun took the bait so easily, allowing Minhyuk to keep pouring alcohol into his system, to hinder his sense till thy were out so late one night.So Kihyun didn’t even notice the dark gray steel weapon tucked into the back of Minhyuk’s pants. Minhyuk didn't even want to notice it but he did everytime it would move slightly or a new piece of cold steel would press against his skin, it always made him shiver. But here they stood, alone in an alleyway.

 

“Minhyuk” was soft to escape Kihyuns lips as the gun was pulled into view. Both boys froze as they stared at the other. No words spoken for a period.

 

Minhyuk’s hand trembled. He didn’t want to do it. He didn’t want to see the boy he loved dead with blood splattering the walls and the ground. He didn’t want to take away a life. But he didn’t want to live knowing someone like Kihyun was able to live and get away with everything. Not when he knew.

 

“I’m sorry, I-I love you Ki, I do. But I can’t let you live”

  


D̷o̷ ̷I̷ ̷s̷h̷o̷o̷t̷? ̷I̷ ̷D̷o̷.

  


The sound of a bullet leaving the camber was deafening. The sound it made when colliding with Kihyuns chest and ripping through it wasn’t heard. Minhyuk had quickly covered his ears as he dropped the gun watching the boy he loved more than anything fall to the ground. A trickle of blood flowing from his mouth and a pool forming on his chest and under him. Minhyuk watched as everything was stained red. The smell of blood quickly flooded his senses as he finally understood what he done. His hands found a way over his mouth as he fell to the group.

 

A minute passed before he dialed the police.

 

“What's your emergency?”

 

“My names Lee Minhyuk, Singer of Monsta X, And I’d like to report the murder of my fellow band mate and boyfriend. Yoo Kihyun”

 

“What's your location, and did you see who killed him?”

 

“I did.” He spoke hanging up the phone and dropping it next to the body, than proceeding to kick the gun over.

 

As he left, he ran into you, the person who heard the gunshot and also reported the shot to the police. The person who just wanted an explanation.

 

I̷ ̷D̷i̷d̷ ̷i̷t̷. ̷I̷ ̷s̷h̷o̷t̷ ̷Y̷o̷o̷ ̷K̷i̷h̷y̷u̷n̷.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my  
> [tumblr](https://secretly-changkyun.tumblr.com/)


End file.
